Faraon II/15
Rozdział piętnasty Już i między ludem miasta Pi-Bast zaczęły rozchodzić się różne wieści o Libijczykach. Opowiadano, że rozpuszczeni przez kapłanów żołnierze barbarzyńscy wracając do swej ojczyzny z początku żebrali, potem kradli, a w końcu zaczęli rabować i palić wsie egipskie mordując przy tym mieszkańców. W ten sposób w ciągu kilku dni zostały napadnięte i zniszczone miasta: Chinensu, Pimat i Kasa na południe od jeziora Moeris. W ten sposób zginęła karawana kupców i pielgrzymów egipskich wracających z oazy Uit-Mehe. Cała zachodnia granica państwa była w niebezpieczeństwie, a nawet z Terenuthis zaczęli uciekać mieszkańcy. I w tamtej bowiem okolicy od strony morza ukazały się bandy libijskie, jakoby wysłane przez groźnego wodza Musawasę, który podobno w całej pustyni miał ogłosić świętą wojnę przeciw Egiptowi. Toteż jeżeli któregoś wieczoru zachodni pas nieba czerwienił się zbyt długo, na mieszkańców Pi-Bast padała trwoga. Ludzie gromadzili się po ulicach, niektórzy wchodzili na płaskie dachy lub wdrapywali się na drzewa i stamtąd ogłaszali, że - widzą pożar w Menuf albo w Sechen. Byli nawet i tacy, którzy pomimo zmroku dostrzegali uciekających mieszkańców albo libijskie bandy maszerujące w kierunku Pi-Bast długimi, czarnymi szeregami. Pomimo wzburzenia ludności rządcy nomesu zachowywali się obojętnie; władza bowiem centralna nie przysłała im żadnych rozkazów. Książę Ramzes wiedział o niepokoju tłumów i widział obojętność pi-basteńskich dygnitarzy. Wściekły gniew ogarniał go, że nie otrzymuje żadnych poleceń z Memfisu i że ani Mefres ani Mentezufis nie rozmawiają z nim o tych alarmach zagrażających państwu. Lecz ponieważ obaj kapłani nie zgłaszali się do niego, nawet jakby unikali rozmowy z nim, więc i namiestnik nie szukał ich ani robił żadnych przygotowań wojskowych. W końcu przestał odwiedzać stojące pod Pi-Bast pułki, a natomiast zgromadziwszy do pałacu całą szlachecką młodzież, bawił się i ucztował tłumiąc w sercu oburzenie na kapłanów i obawę o losy państwa. - Zobaczysz!... - powiedział raz do Tutmozisa. - Święci prorocy wykierują nas tak, że Musawasa zabierze Dolny Egipt, a my będziemy musieli uciekać do Tebów, jeżeli nie do Sunnu, o ile znowu stamtąd nie wypędzą nas Etiopowie... - Prawdę rzekłeś - odparł Tutmozis - że nasi władcy poczynają sobie, jakby byli zdrajcami. Pierwszego dnia miesiąca Hator (sierpień - wrzesień) odbywała się w pałacu następcy największa uczta. Zaczęto bawić się od drugiej po południu, a nim słońce zaszło, już wszyscy byli pijani. Doszło do tego, że mężczyźni i kobiety tarzali się po podłodze zlanej winem, zasypanej kwiatami i skorupami potłuczonych dzbanów. Książę był między nimi najprzytomniejszy. Jeszcze nie leżał, ale siedział na fotelu trzymając na kolanach dwie piękne tancerki, z których jedna poiła go winem, druga oblewała mu głowę silnymi wonnościami. W tej chwili wszedł na salę adiutant i przelazłszy przez kilku pijanych biesiadników zbliżył się do następcy. - Dostojny panie - szepnął - święci Mefres i Mentezufis pragną natychmiast rozmówić się z wami... Następca odepchnął dziewczęta i zarumieniony, w poplamionym kaftanie, chwiejnym krokiem potoczył się do swego pokoju na górę. Na jego widok Mefres i Mentezufis spojrzeli po sobie. - Czego chcecie, dostojnicy? - spytał książę upadając na krzesło. - Nie wiem, czy wasza dostojność będziesz mógł wysłuchać nas... - odparł zakłopotany Mentezufis. - A!... myślicie, żem się upił? - zawołał książę. - Nie lękajcie się... Dziś cały Egipt jest jak oszalały czy głupi, że jeszcze w pijakach najwięcej zostało rozsądku... Kapłani zachmurzyli się, lecz Mentezufis zaczął: - Wasza dostojność wie, że pan nasz i najwyższa rada postanowili uwolnić dwadzieścia tysięcy wojsk najemnych... - No, niby nie wiem przerwał następca. Nie raczyliście przecież nie tylko zasięgnąć mojej rady w kwestii tak mądrego postanowienia, ale nawet nie raczyliście zawiadomić mnie, że już cztery pułki rozpędzono i że ludzie ci z głodu napadają nasze miasta... - Zdaje mi się, że wasza dostojność sądzisz rozkazy jego świątobliwości faraona... - wtrącił Mentezufis. - Nie jego świątobliwości!... - zawołał książę tupiąc nogą - ale tych zdrajców, którzy korzystając z choroby mego ojca i władcy chcą zaprzedać państwo Asyryjczykom i Libijczykom... Kapłani osłupieli. Podobnych wyrazów nie wypowiedział żaden jeszcze Egipcjanin. - Pozwól, książę, ażebyśmy wrócili za parę godzin... gdy się uspokoisz... - rzekł Mefres. - Nie ma potrzeby. Wiem, co się dzieje na naszej zachodniej granicy... A raczej nie ja wiem, tylko moi kucharze, chłopcy stajenni i pomywaczki. Może więc zechcecie teraz czcigodni ojcowie, i mnie wtajemniczyć w wasze plany?... Mentezufis przybrał obojętną fizjognomię i mówił: - Libijczycy zbuntowali się i zaczynają zbierać bandy z zamiarem napadu na Egipt. - Rozumiem. - Z woli zatem jego świątobliwości - ciągnął Mentezufis - i najwyższej rady, masz, wasza dostojność, zebrać wojska z Dolnego Egiptu i zniszczyć buntowników. - Gdzie rozkaz? Mentezufis wydobył z zanadrza pergamin opatrzony pieczęciami i wręczył go księciu. - Więc od tej chwili jestem naczelnym wodzem i najwyższą władzą w tej prowincji? - spytał następca. - Tak jest, jak rzekłeś. - I mam prawo odbyć z wami naradę wojenną? - Koniecznie... - odparł Mefres. - Choć w tej chwili... - Siadajcie - przerwał książę. Obaj kapłani spełnili rozkaz. - Pytam się was, bo to potrzebne jest do moich planów: dlaczego rozpuszczono libijskie pułki?... - I rozpuści się inne - pochwycił Mentezufis. - Otóż rada najwyższa dlatego chce pozbyć się dwudziestu tysięcy najkosztowniejszych żołnierzy, aby skarbowi jego świątobliwości dostarczyć rocznie czterech tysięcy talentów, bez czego dwór królewski może znaleźć się w niedostatku... - Co jednak nie grozi najnędzniejszemu z egipskich kapłanów!... - wtrącił książę. - Zapominasz, wasza dostojność, że kapłana nie godzi się nazywać "nędznym" - odparł Mentezufis. - A że nie grozi żadnemu z nich niedostatek, to jest zasługą ich powściągliwego trybu życia. - W takim razie chyba posągi wypijają wino, co dzień odnoszone do świątyń, i kamienni bogowie stroją swoje kobiety w złoto i drogie klejnoty - szydził książę. - Ale mniejsza o waszą powściągliwość!... Rada kapłańska nie dlatego rozpędza dwadzieścia tysięcy wojska i otwiera bramy Egiptu bandytom, ażeby napełnić skarb faraona... - Tylko?... - Tylko dlatego, ażeby przypodobać się królowi Assarowi. A ponieważ jego świątobliwość nie zgodził się na oddanie Asyryjczykom Fenicji, więc wy chcecie osłabić państwo w inny sposób: przez rozpuszczenie najemników i wywołanie wojny na naszej zachodniej granicy... - Biorę bogów na świadectwo, że zdumiewasz nas, wasza dostojność!... - zawołał Mentezufis. - Cienie faraonów bardziej zdumiałyby się usłyszawszy, że w tym samym Egipcie, w którym spętano królewską władzę, jakiś chaldejski oszust wpływa na losy państwa... - Uszom nie wierzę!... - odparł Mentezufis. - Co wasza dostojność mówisz o jakimś Chaldejczyku?... Namiestnik zaśmiał się szyderczo. - Mówię o Beroesie... Jeżeli ty, święty mężu, nie słyszałeś o nim, zapytaj czcigodnego Mefresa, a gdyby i on zapomniał, niech odwoła się do Herhora i Pentuera... Oto wielka tajemnica waszych świątyń!... Obcy przybłęda, który jak złodziej dostał się do Egiptu, narzuca członkom najwyższej rady traktat tak haniebny, że moglibyśmy podpisać go dopiero po przegraniu bitew, po utracie wszystkich pułków i obu stolic. I pomyśleć, że zrobił to jeden człowiek, najpewniej szpieg króla Assara!... A nasi mędrcy tak dali się oczarować jego wymowie, że gdy faraon nie pozwolił im wyrzec się Fenicji, to oni przynajmniej rozpuszczają pułki i wywołują wojnę na granicy zachodniej... Słyszana rzecz?... - ciągnął już nie panujący nad sobą Ramzes. - Gdy jest najlepsza pora zwiększyć armię do trzystu tysięcy ludzi i popchnąć ją do Niniwy, ci pobożni szaleńcy rozpędzają dwadzieścia tysięcy wojsk i podpalają własny dom... Mefres, sztywny i blady, słuchał tych okrutnych szyderstw. Wreszcie zabrał głos: - Nie wiem, dostojny panie, z jakiego źródła czerpałeś swoje wiadomości... - Oby ono było równie czystym jak serca członków najwyższej rady! Przypuśćmy jednak, że masz słuszność i że jakiś chaldejski kapłan potrafił skłonić radę do podpisania ciężkiej umowy z Asyrią. Otóż gdyby tak się zdarzyło, to skąd wiesz, że ów kapłan nie był wysłannikiem bogów, którzy przez jego usta ostrzegli nas o wiszących nad Egiptem niebezpieczeństwach?... - Odkądże to Chaldejczycy cieszą się takim zaufaniem u was? - zapytał książę. - Kapłani chaldejscy są starszymi braćmi egipskich - wtrącił Mentezufis. - To może i król asyryjski jest władcą faraona? - wtrącił książę. - Nie bluźnij, wasza dostojność - surowo przerwał Mefres. - Lekkomyślnie szperasz w najświętszych tajemnicach, a to bywało niebezpiecznym nawet dla większych od ciebie! - Dobrze, nie będę szperał! Po czym jednak można poznać, że jeden Chaldejczyk jest wysłannikiem bogów, a drugi szpiegiem króla Assara? - Po cudach - odparł Mefres. - Gdyby na twój rozkaz, książę, ten pokój napełnił się duchami, gdyby niewidzialne moce uniosły cię w powietrze, powiedzielibyśmy, żeś jest narzędziem nieśmiertelnych, i słuchalibyśmy twej rady... Ramzes wzruszył ramionami. - I ja widziałem duchy: robiła je młoda dziewczyna... I ja widziałem w cyrku leżącego w powietrzu kuglarza... - Tylkoś nie dojrzał cienkich sznurków, które trzymali w zębach czterej jego pomocnicy... - wtrącił Mentezufis. Książę znowu roześmiał się i przypomniawszy sobie, co mu Tutmozis opowiadał o nabożeństwach Mefresa, rzekł szyderczym tonem: - Za króla Cheopsa pewien arcykapłan chciał koniecznie latać po powietrzu. W tym celu modlił się do bogów, a swoim podwładnym kazał uważać: czy go nie podnoszą niewidzialne siły?... I co powiecie, święci mężowie: od tej pory nie było dnia, ażeby prorocy nie zapewniali arcykapłana, że unosi się w powietrzu, wprawdzie niewysoko, bo tylko na palec od podłogi... Ale... co to waszej dostojności? - spytał nagle Mefresa. Istotnie arcykapłan słuchając swojej własnej historii zachwiał się na krześle i byłby upadł, gdyby nie podtrzymał go Mentezufis. Ramzes zmięszał się. Podał starcowi wody do picia, natarł mu czoło i skronie octem, zaczął go chłodzić wachlarzem... Wkrótce święty Mefres przyszedł do siebie. Powstał z krzesła i rzekł do Mentezufisa: - Już chyba możemy odejść? - I ja tak myślę. - A ja co mam robić? - spytał książę czując, że stało się coś złego. - Spełnić obowiązki naczelnego wodza - odparł zimno Mentezufis. Obaj kapłani ceremonialnie ukłonili się księciu i wyszli. Namiestnik był już całkiem trzeźwy, ale na serce spadł mu wielki ciężar. W tej chwili zrozumiał, że popełnił dwa ciężkie błędy: przyznał się kapłanom do tego, że zna ich wielką tajemnicę, i - niemiłosiernie zadrwił z Mefresa. Oddałby rok życia, gdyby można zatrzeć w ich pamięci całą tę pijacką rozmowę. Ale już było za późno. "Nie ma co - myślał - zdradziłem się i kupiłem sobie śmiertelnych wrogów. Ale trudno. Walka zaczyna się w chwili najniekorzystniejszej dla mnie... Lecz idźmy dalej. Niejeden przecie faraon walczył z kapłaństwem i zwyciężył je, nawet nie mając zbyt silnych sprzymierzeńców." Tak jednak uczuł niebezpieczeństwo swego położenia, że w tej chwili przysiągł na świętą głowę ojca nigdy już nie pić większej ilości wina. Kazał zawołać Tutmozisa. Powiernik zjawił się natychmiast, zupełnie trzeźwy. - Mamy wojnę i jestem naczelnym wodzem - rzekł następca. Tutmozis ukłonił się do ziemi. - I nigdy już nie będę upijał się - dodał książę. - A wiesz dlaczego? - Wódz powinien wystrzegać się wina i odurzających woni - odparł Tutmozis. - Nie pamiętałem o tym i... wygadałem się przed kapłanami... - Z czym? - zawołał przestraszony Tutmozis. - Że ich nienawidzę i żartuję z ich cudów... - Nic nie szkodzi. Oni chyba nigdy nie rachują na ludzką miłość. - I że znam ich polityczne tajemnice - dodał książę. - Aj... - syknął Tutmozis. - To jedno było niepotrzebne... - Mniejsza o to - mówił Ramzes. - Wyślij natychmiast szybkobiegaczy do pułków, ażeby jutro z rana dowódcy zjechali się na radę wojenną. Każ zapalić sygnały alarmowe, ażeby wszystkie wojska Dolnego Egiptu od jutra maszerowały ku zachodniej granicy. Pójdź do nomarchy i zapowiedz mu, aby uwiadomił innych nomarchów o potrzebie gromadzenia żywności, odzieży i broni. - Będziemy mieli kłopot z Nilem - wtrącił Tutmozis. - Toteż niech wszystkie czółna i statki zatrzymają na odnogach Nilowych dla przewozu wojsk. Trzeba też wezwać nomarchów, ażeby zajęli się przygotowaniem pułków rezerwowych... Tymczasem Mefres i Mentezufis wracali do swych mieszkań przy świątyni Ptah. Gdy znaleźli się sami w celi, arcykapłan podniósł ręce do góry i zawołał: - Trójco nieśmiertelnych bogów: Ozirisie, Izydo i Horusie - ratujcie Egipt od zagłady!... Jak świat światem, żaden faraon nie wypowiedział tylu bluźnierstw, ile dziś usłyszeliśmy od tego dzieciaka... Co mówię - faraon?... Żaden wróg Egiptu, żaden Cheta, Fenicjanin, Libijczyk nie ośmieliłby się tak znieważać kapłańskiej nietykalności... - Wino robi człowieka przezroczystym - odparł Mentezufis. - Ależ w tym młodym sercu kłębi się gniazdo żmij... Poniewiera stan kapłański, szydzi z cudów, nie wierzy w bogów... - Najwięcej jednak zastanawia mnie to - rzekł zamyślony Mentezufis... skąd on wie o waszych układach z Beroesem? Bo, że wie, na to przysięgnę. - Dokonano okropnej zdrady - odparł Mefres chwytając się za głowę. - Rzecz bardzo dziwna! Było was czterech... - Wcale nie czterech. Boć o Beroesie wiedziała starsza kapłanka Izydy, dwaj kapłani, którzy nam wskazali drogę do świątyni Seta, i kapłan, który go przyjął u wrót... Czekaj no!... - mówił Mefres. - Ten kapłan wciąż siedział w podziemiach... A jeżeli podsłuchiwał?... - W każdym razie nie sprzedał tajemnicy dzieciakowi, ale komuś poważniejszemu. A to jest niebezpieczne!... Do celi zapukał arcykapłan świątyni Ptah, święty Sem. - Pokój wam - rzekł wchodząc. - Błogosławieństwo sercu twemu. - Przyszedłem, bo tak podnosicie głos, jakby stało się jakie nieszczęście. Chyba nie przeraża was wojna z nędznym Libijczykiem?... - mówił Sem. - Co byś też myślał, wasza cześć, o księciu następcy tronu? - przerwał mu Mentezufis. - Ja myślę - odparł Sem - że on musi być bardzo kontent z wojny i naczelnego dowództwa. Oto urodzony bohater! Gdy patrzę na niego, przychodzi mi na myśl lew Ramzesa... Ten chłopak gotów sam rzucić się na wszystkie bandy libijskie i zaprawdę - może je rozproszyć. - Ten chłopak - odezwał się Mefres - może wywrócić wszystkie nasze świątynie i zmazać Egipt z oblicza ziemi. Święty Sem szybko wyjął złoty amulet, który nosił na piersiach, i szepnął: - Ucieknijcie, złe słowa na pustynią... Oddalcie się i nie róbcie szkody sprawiedliwym!... Co też wygaduje wasza dostojność!... - rzekł głośniej, tonem wyrzutu. - Dostojny Mefres mówi prawdę - odezwał się Mentezufis. Głowa by cię zabolała i żołądek, gdyby ludzkie wargi mogły powtórzyć bluźnierstwa, jakie dziś usłyszeliśmy od tego młodzieniaszka. - Nie żartuj, proroku - oburzył się arcykapłan Sem. - Prędzej uwierzyłbym, że woda płonie, a powietrze gasi, aniżeli w to, że Ramzes dopuszcza się bluźnierstw... - Robił to niby po pijanemu - wtrącił złośliwie Mefres. - Choćby nawet. Nie przeczę, że jest to książę lekkomyślny i hulaka, ale bluźnierca!... - Tak i myśmy sądzili - mówił Mentezufis. - A tak byliśmy pewni, że znamy jego charakter, iż gdy wrócił ze świątyni Hator, przestaliśmy nawet rozciągać nad nim kontroli... - Żal ci było złota na opłacanie dozorców - wtrącił Mefres. - Widzisz, jakie skutki pociąga na pozór drobne zaniedbanie!... - Ale cóż się stało? - pytał niecierpliwie Sem. - Krótko odpowiem: książę następca drwi z bogów... - Och!... Sądzi rozkazy faraona... - Czy podobna?... - Najwyższą radę nazywa zdrajcami... - Ależ... - I od kogoś dowiedział się o przybyciu Beroesa, a nawet o jego widzeniu się z Mefresem, Herhorem i Pentuerem w świątyni Seta... Arcykapłan Sem porwał się oburącz za głowę i począł biegać po celi. - Niepodobna... - mówił. - Niepodobna!... Chyba rzucił kto urok na tego młodzieńca... Może owa kapłanka fenicka, którą wykradł ze świątyni?... Mentezufisowi uwaga ta wydała się tak trafną, że spojrzał na Mefresa. Ale rozdrażniony arcykapłan nie dał się zbić z tropu. - Zobaczymy - odparł. - Pierwej jednak trzeba przeprowadzić śledztwo, ażebyśmy dzień po dniu wiedzieli: co robił książę od powrotu ze świątyni Hator? Za dużo miał swobody, za dużo stosunków z niewiernymi i nieprzyjaciółmi Egiptu. A ty, dostojny Semie, pomożesz nam... Skutkiem tej uchwały arcykapłan Sem zaraz nazajutrz kazał wzywać lud na uroczyste nabożeństwo do świątyni Ptah. Stawali tedy na rogach ulic, na placach, nawet na polach heroldowie kapłańscy i zwoływali wszelki lud za pomocą trąb i fletów. A gdy zebrała się dostateczna liczba słuchaczy, donosili im, że w świątyni Ptah przez trzy dni odbywać się będą modły i procesje na intencję, aby dobry bóg błogosławił orężowi egipskiemu i pognębił Libijczyków. Zaś na wodza ich, Musawasę, aby zesłał trąd, ślepotę i szaleństwo. Stało się, jak chcieli kapłani. Od rana do późnej nocy lud prosty wszelkiego zajęcia gromadził się dokoła murów świątyni, arystokracja i bogaci mieszczanie zbierali się w przysionku zewnętrznym, a kapłani miejscowi i sąsiednich nomesów składali ofiary bogu Ptah i zanosili modły w kaplicy najświętszej. Trzy razy dziennie wychodziła uroczysta procesja, podczas której obnoszono w złotej łodzi zasłoniętej firankami czcigodny posąg bóstwa. Przy czym lud padał na twarz i głośno wyznawali nieprawości swoje, a gęsto rozrzuceni w tłumie prorocy, za pomocą stosownych pytań, ułatwiali mu skruchę. Toż samo działo się w przysionku świątyni. Ponieważ jednak ludzie dostojni i bogaci nie lubili oskarżać się głośno, więc święci ojcowie brali żałujących na stronę i po cichu udzielali im rad i upomnień. W południe nabożeństwo było najuroczystsze. O tej bowiem godzinie przychodziły wojska maszerujące na zachód, aby otrzymać błogosławieństwo arcykapłana i odświeżyć potęgę swoich amuletów, mających własność osłabiania nieprzyjacielskich ciosów. Niekiedy w świątyni rozlegały się grzmoty, a w porze nocnej nad pylonami błyskało się. Był to znak, że bożek wysłuchał czyichś modłów albo że rozmawiał z kapłanami. Kiedy po zakończeniu uroczystości trzej dostojnicy: Sem, Mefres i Mentezufis, zeszli się na poufną naradę, sytuacja była już wyjaśniona. Nabożeństwo przyniosło świątyni około czterdziestu talentów dochodu; lecz około sześćdziesięciu talentów wydano na prezenta lub spłatę długów rozmaitych osób z arystokracji tudzież wyższych wojskowych. Wiadomości zaś zebrano następujące: Między wojskiem krążyła pogłoska, że byle książę Ramzes wstąpił na tron, rozpocznie z Asyrią wojnę, która przyjmującym w niej udział zapewni wielkie zyski. Najniższy żołnierz, mówiono, nie wróci z tej wyprawy bez tysiąca drachm, jeżeli nie lepiej. Między ludem szeptano, że gdy faraon po zwycięstwie wróci z Niniwy, wszystkich chłopów obdarzy niewolnikami i na pewną liczbę lat daruje Egiptowi podatki. Arystokracja zaś sądziła, że nowy faraon przede wszystkim - odbierze kapłanom, a zwróci szlachcie wszystkie dobra, które stały się własnością świątyń, jako pokrycie zaciągniętych długów. Mówiono też, że przyszły faraon będzie rządził samowładnie, bez udziału najwyższej rady kapłańskiej. W końcu we wszystkich warstwach społecznych panowało przekonanie, że książę Ramzes, aby zapewnić sobie pomoc Fenicjan, nawrócił się do bogini Istar i do niej szczególne okazywał nabożeństwo. W każdym razie było rzeczą pewną, że następca odwiedzał raz świątynię Istar w nocy i widział tam jakieś cuda. Zresztą między bogatymi Azjatami krążyły pogłoski, że Ramzes złożył świątyni wielkie dary, a w zamian dostał stamtąd kapłankę, która miała go utwierdzać w wierze. Wszystkie te wiadomości zebrał najdostojniejszy Sem i jego kapłani. Zaś ojcowie święci, Mefres i Mentezufis, zakomunikowali mu inną nowinę, która przyszła do nich z Memfisu. Oto - kapłana chaldejskiego i cudotwórcę Beroesa przyjmował w podziemiach świątyni Seta kapłan Osochor, który we dwa miesiące później wydając za mąż swoją córkę obdarował ją bogatymi klejnotami i kupił nowożeńcom duży folwark. A ponieważ Osochor nie miał tak znacznych dochodów, rodziło się więc podejrzenie, że ów kapłan, podsłuchawszy rozmowę Beroesa z egipskimi dostojnikami, sprzedał następnie tajemnicę traktatu Fenicjanom i otrzymał od nich wielki majątek. Wysłuchawszy tego arcykapłan Sem rzekł: - Jeżeli święty Beroes jest naprawdę cudotwórcą, to przede wszystkim jego zapytajcie, czy Osochor zdradził tajemnicę?... - Pytano się o to cudownego Beroesa - odparł Mefres - ale święty mąż powiedział, że w tej sprawie chce milczeć. Dodał też, że choćby nawet ktoś podsłuchał ich układy i doniósł o tym Fenicjanom, Egipt ani Chaldea nie poniosą żadnej szkody. Gdyby więc znalazł się winowajca, należy okazać mu miłosierdzie. - Święty!... zaiste święty to mąż!... - szeptał Sem. - A co wasza dostojność - rzekł Mefres do Sema - sądzisz o księciu następcy i niepokojach, jakie wywołało jego postępowanie? - Powiem to samo co Beroes, następca nie zrobi szkody Egiptowi, więc trzeba mieć pobłażliwość... - Młodzik ten drwi z bogów i cudów, wchodzi do obcych świątyń, buntuje lud... To nie są małe rzeczy!... - mówił z goryczą Mefres, który nie mógł zapomnieć Ramzesowi, że w grubiański sposób zażartował z jego pobożnych praktyk. Arcykapłan Sem lubił Ramzesa, więc odparł z dobrotliwym uśmiechem: - Który chłop w Egipcie nierad by mieć niewolnika, ażeby wyrzec się swojej ciężkiej pracy dla słodkiego próżnowania? A czy jest na świecie człowiek, który by nie marzył o niepłaceniu podatków? Za to bowiem, co płaci skarbowi, jego żona, on sam i dzieci mogliby sprawić sobie ozdobną odzież i użyć rozmaitych przyjemności. - Próżniactwo i nadmierne wydatki psują człowieka - odezwał się Mentezufis. - Który żołnierz - ciągnął Sem - nie chciałby wojny i nie pożądał tysiąca drachm zysku, a nawet więcej? Dalej - pytam was, ojcowie, który faraon, który nomarcha, który szlachcic chętnie płaci zaciągnięte długi i nie spogląda krzywym okiem na bogactwa świątyń?... - Bezbożna to pożądliwość! - szepnął Mefres. - A nareszcie - mówił Sem - który następca tronu nie marzył o ograniczeniu powagi kapłanów, który faraon, w początkach panowania, nie chciał otrząsnąć się spod wpływu najwyższej rady? - Słowa twoje są pełne mądrości - rzekł Mefres - ale do czego one mają nas doprowadzić? - Do tego, abyście nie oskarżali następcy przed najwyższą radą. Bo przecie nie ma sądu, który potępiłby księcia za to, że chłopi radzi by nie płacić podatków albo że żołnierze chcą wojny. Owszem, was mogłaby spotkać wymówka. Bo gdybyście dzień po dniu śledzili księcia i hamowali jego drobne wybryki, nie byłoby dziś piramidy oskarżeń, w dodatku - na niczym nie opartych. W podobnych sprawach nie to jest złem, że ludzie mają skłonność do grzechu, bo oni mieli ją zawsze. Ale to jest niebezpieczne, że myśmy ich nie pilnowali. Nasza święta rzeka, matka Egiptu, bardzo prędko zamuliłaby kanały, gdyby inżynierowie zaprzestali czuwać nad nią. - A co powiesz, wasza dostojność, o wymysłach, jakich książę dopuścił się w rozmowie z nami?... Czy przebaczysz ohydne drwiny z cudów?... - spytał Mefres. - Przecie ten młodzik ciężko znieważył moją pobożność... - Sam się obraża, kto rozmawia z pijakiem - odparł Sem. - Zresztą wasze dostojności nie mieliście prawa rozmawiać o najważniejszych sprawach państwa z nietrzeźwym księciem... A nawet popełniliście błąd mianując pijanego człowieka wodzem armii. Wódz bowiem musi być trzeźwy. - Korzę się przed waszą mądrością - rzekł Mefres- ale głosuję za podaniem skargi na następcę do rady najwyższej. - A ja głosuję przeciw skardze - odparł energicznie Sem. - Rada musi dowiedzieć się o wszystkich postępkach namiestnika, ale nie w formie skargi, tylko zwykłego raportu. - I ja jestem przeciw skardze - odezwał się Mentezufis. Arcykapłan Mefres widząc, że ma przeciw sobie dwa głosy, ustąpił z żądaniem skargi na księcia. Ale wyrządzoną zniewagę zapamiętał i niechęć ukrył w sercu. Był to starzec mądry i pobożny, lecz mściwy. I chętniej przebaczyłby gdyby mu rękę ucięto, aniżeli gdy obrażono jego dostojeństwo kapłańskie. Faraon II/15